The present invention generally relates to a wireless communication method, and particularly to a wireless communication method in a base station system in which channels for a plurality of terminals are multiplexed by time-division multiplexing, and beam direction-variable antennas are provided.
The conventional time-division multiplexing wireless communication system employs the basic principle that the signals to the respective terminals are, respectively, transmitted on different channels using separate time slots, thereby alleviating the crosstalks and interferences between the channels. Therefore, since there is no interference under the same base station due to the simultaneous transmission of signals to a plurality of terminals unlike the code multiplexing system, there is almost no need to use a system for suppressing interferences with other terminals by concentrating the radiated energy on a terminal from a directional antenna such as the so-called smart antenna or adaptive antenna.